The Benefits of Motion Sickness
by FairyTailLoser
Summary: This little story I wrote took place during  and after  the Oracion Seis battle between Lucy & Angel.  LucyxNatsu forever! Haha.


**Hey everyone! This is my third fanfic ^^ This time it's NatsuxLucy. Personally, this is my favorite pairing, but I couldn't think of anything =X At times I was seriously gonna go all out and make it reeeeaaallly... love-y... But I decided against that, since Natsu doesn't really seem that type to me. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Fairy Tail. Just this little piece of fantasy I wrote. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Uh-uh-uhhhh.." Natsu choked, clutching his throat. "I can't take it any longer… I'm going to hurl..."<p>

He was lying on a raft that was tied to a tree in the water, watching the intense battle between Angel and Lucy. He didn't know much of what happened, though. All he knew was that one minute Angel was throwing a tattered Lucy across the river, and the next Angel was defeated. There had been a bright light and a shriek coming from Lucy, and then… nothing. The next thing he knew, Lucy was panting, her face full of scratches, but alive, and Angel was resting at the bottom of the stream.

He had desperately wanted to help Lucy during the fight. But he could not find the strength to move. The constant bobbing of the raft drained had drained all his energy away. Yes, as humiliating as it is to admit it, Natsu had motion sickness. Any form of transportation that moved would cause him to get terribly sick.

If he could, he would have interrupted the fight between Lucy and Angel. He would do anything for Lucy, even if it meant dying himself. He never gave it much thought before as to why this was so, but when he saw her being thrown around like that, his heart ached. It was at that exact moment that he realized he loved her.

Natsu's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the rope holding the raft to the tree trunk snapped in half. "Lucy!" he shouted, holding tightly onto the raft as it began to rush away.

She turned around, eyes wide. She ran through the water, running toward Natsu and the raft. But as fast as she ran, she could not catch up; the current was too strong.

"Grab my hand!" she screamed at him, reaching out as she ran.

Weakly, he reached his arm out, and grabbed her outstretched hand. He grinned for a moment, feeling relieved. But suddenly, they were both jerked downward. Natsu only had enough time to see a huge fall beneath them, and suddenly they were both hurtling toward the water, 100 feet beneath them. They fell on the raft, which began to flow with the current once again, making it hard for him to breathe.

"N-NATSU!" Lucy shrieked. "There's another waterfall!" She tried to ask for his help, but the effects of motion sickness were kicking in, and he was obviously unable to help. Feeling completely useless, Lucy held onto Natsu tightly and closed her eyes. Even through the roar of the falls, he could hear her whimpers. Feeling a burst of protective instinct, his arms wrapped around her, and he waited for the implausible feeling of falling. It came, and still holding onto Lucy, he opened his eyes and watched as they fell about 300 feet down. He felt the exhilarating feeling of freefalling through the sky for a single second, and then everything went black.

Lucy awoke on the bank next to a stream. She tried to sit up, but her head throbbed. She brought a hand to her forehead, feeling for any tender spots. "Oww…" she gasped. What had happened?

"Are you okay, Princess?" a female voice demanded.

Lucy looked up to see Virgo, one of her stellar spirits. "Huh?" Lucy wondered. "Is she using her own magical power? I didn't call for her."

"Yes, I'm fine," Lucy said, sitting up. "I don't know about Natsu, though, and –"

Lucy's eyes popped as she noticed what she was wearing.

"Clothes from the spirit world," Virgo explained. "Yours were ripped in several places. Natsu-sama is wearing a matching pair," she added, a smile playing at her lips. "Well, I'll be taking my leave, Princess. Please call me if you need anything else."

Lucy watched Virgo disappear, and then stood up. She looked down at the dress she was wearing. Lucy had to admit, the dress was really cute. It was a short, navy blue dress with a beautiful silver design and sparkles. In addition, it revealed her back completely and hugged her curves tightly, making her look absolutely sexy. Lucy sighed and gazed at herself for a few moments, then glanced at Natsu. He was still unconscious.

Slowly, she walked over to where he was lying down. She sat down on the grass next to him and observed his spirit clothing. Indeed, it looked exactly like what she was wearing, except it didn't have sparkles and he wore a long-sleeved shirt with pants. Only his shirt was navy with silver. His pants were beige and folded in at his ankles. He was still wearing his usual white scaly-looking scarf. Lucy stared at Natsu's clothing for a moment longer, then giggled. They looked like they were from a fairy tale or something; Natsu was the prince, and Lucy was the princess. Her mind wandered, and she began to think about how the prince and princess _always_ get together in the end. She could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. Quickly abolishing the random thoughts from her mind, she watched Natsu's unconscious face. Even when he was knocked out, he looked handsome.

She sighed and smiled at the Dragon Slayer. He really was cute…

"Mmmmm…" mumbled Natsu.

"Natsu? Are you awake?"

"…. AH!" Natsu suddenly shouted, jerking upright. His eyes were wide open. "Lucy! What happened? And - WHOA," he stopped, suddenly going a little pink. "You look… good."

"You're wearing the same thing, you idiot," Lucy replied, turning rosy as well.

Natsu looked down, half-expecting to see a dress on his body. Instead, he saw an elegant prince-y outfit. He blushed, realizing that he and Lucy were wearing a matching outfit.

"Why are you blushing, Natsu?"

"Nevermind that," he said hurriedly. "What happened when I was out?"

"Nothing, really. I woke up just a little before you did. I don't remember what happened before I blacked out, though. Just the waterfall. That must've been the scariest thing I've ever experienced! Weren't you scared?"

"Not really," boasted Natsu.

Lucy smiled at his words. Typical of Natsu to actually _enjoy_ falling down a waterfall. She offered her hand to him, and he took it. He stood up and looked around.

"Where are we?" Lucy said, voicing Natsu's thoughts.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I don't know. Maybe we should try walking in… that direction?" he suggested, pointing to a forest of trees.

"Better than nothing," Lucy agreed. They began walking toward the trees when suddenly –

"Oh! Look what we found here!" a deep voice cackled. Both Natsu and Lucy whirled around at the sound of the mysterious voice. They came face to face with Cobra, one of the Oracion Seis.

"What's this? Are you two together? Look at your ridiculous outfits!" Cobra sneered. Lucy was about to protest when Cobra interrupted. "Enough talk, foolish kids. Cuberos! Let's go!"

Hissing, Cuberos, Cobra's snake and weapon, shot at Lucy. She dove aside and pulled out her keys. "Who should I summon?" thought Lucy. "I can't call Loki, he's still healing in the spirit world. I'll call Sagittarius," she decided.

"Open! Gate of – " she began, but Cuberos had knocked the key out of Lucy's hands. Instinctively, Lucy dove for her keys, which turned out to be a mistake. Cuberos instantly shot herself at the human girl, her venomous fangs glistening in the sun.

"NO!" Natsu screamed, throwing himself between Lucy and Cuberos. The snake sunk her fangs into Natsu's bare arm, releasing a numerous amount of deathly venom.

Natsu writhed on the ground, clutching his arm and screaming violently.

"Hah!" Cobra snickered. "That's what you get for trying to save a girl. Now it's your turn, girl." Cuberos lunged at Lucy, confident that it was her win.

But Lucy, upon seeing Natsu getting bitten, was enraged. She screamed with rage, her magical power rushing out of her body. Her power engulfed her entire body like fire, waving about wildly. Cuberos's face met with an intense blast of wild power. The snake's attack was countered, and she was thrown back by the force of Lucy's power.

Damn, thought Cobra. This chick is furious. "We're retreating for the moment, Cuberos. Remember, girl, we'll come back for you, when your _boyfriend _is dead." The two villains shot into the sky and vanished out of sight.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, running towards him, panting slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm- I'm fine, Lucy." Natsu whispered weakly. He gave her a pathetic grin. "At least you're not hurt. Thank goodness. What... what was that, though? I've never seen anything like that come from you." He gasped as the venom began to spread throughout his body.

"No! Natsu!" Lucy cried in despair. This was not happening. Natsu couldn't die, because, well, he was Natsu. There was no way this was happening. There must be something she could do for him.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted, thrusting her key into the small stream beside them. Instantly Aquarius appeared, looking more pissed off than ever.

"Tch," the spirit hissed, looking around. "Don't summon me for no reason, little girl, or I'll kill you."

"Please, Aquarius," Lucy begged. "This is serious. Natsu is injured. There's venom in his body. Is there anything you can do for him?"

"Listen, little girl. I am the _Water Bearer_, not the _Poison Healer_, not that there is one, anyway. Go ask someone else. Now, do not summon me for the next two weeks. I have a date with my _boyfriend_. You should hurry and find one yourself, little girl. Unless… is that him?" Aquarius asked, pointing at Natsu.

"No he's not!" Lucy groaned. "Can you help me or not?"

"No." the spirit said. With that, she disappeared back into the spirit world.

"Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" Lucy called, moving on to her next key.

"Moooooo!" A voice shouted. Taurus appeared and began mooning over Lucy's wonderful body. He seemed even more energetic today, as Lucy was wearing a dress that showed off all her curves. However, he did not know how to cure Natsu.

"Open, Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy sobbed. Unfortunately, the archer spirit was useless. He apologized, and went back to his world.

By this time, Lucy was feeling weak, as she had passed her usual limit of summoning spirits, which was 2. However, she felt she was responsible for letting Natsu get bitten, so she pressed on, using whatever magical power she had left to summon yet another spirit.

She soon finished summoning 5 of her spirits, and none of them knew how to cure the Dragon Slayer. Weakly, she summoned another, and another, and yet another. All nine of her spirits knew nothing of curing the poor Natsu, whose face was beginning to pale. He suddenly cried out in pain, and the venom spread even higher. Now, it covered his entire left arm and half of his chest.

"There's nothing I can do," Lucy realized hopelessly. She crumpled to the ground and began to cry.

"Don't… cry, Lucy…" Natsu whispered softly, so softly that Lucy barely heard him. She looked at his pale face and felt the hot tears on her face spill over.

"I'm so useless, Natsu!" Lucy wailed. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-I'm so, so sorry!"

She suddenly stopped crying, as she realized there was something she could do. They had originally planned on walking toward the forest in hope of meeting up with the others. "Yes," Lucy decided. "I will take Natsu into the forest. When we find Wendy, she'll cure Natsu."

She jumped up, but her legs gave way. She fell down, feeling completely frail. She forced herself to stand, then gave Natsu a hopeful smile and hugged him.

"I'll save you," she whispered to him, pulling him into a standing position.

He was too heavy to carry, so he would have to do some walking as well. The best she could do was to support his weight on her shoulders. She carefully set his right arm, which was still free of poison, onto her shoulders. One of her hands held his right arm so it would stay on her shoulder. The other hand grabbed his waist so she could hold him up.

Slowly, she walked him into the forest. They walked for what seemed to be hours. Lucy was moving at a slow pace because she did not have enough energy to speed walk. And plus, Natsu was injured, and could not be moved too quickly.

Natsu was too weak to speak, so he stayed quiet, but it was clear he was grateful for Lucy's help. The two of them walked on and on, looking for a familiar face.

Soon, up ahead they saw a flash of blue hair. It was Wendy!

With all her might, Lucy screamed Wendy's name. Wendy turned around, looking surprised. She ran over to Lucy and Natsu, looking concerned.

"Is he…?" Wendy began.

Lucy nodded. "He was bitten by Cuberos. Can you cure him?"

"Yes," Wendy said, laying her hands on Natsu's arm. The purple-colored venom in his arm slowly began to fade. "He should be fine now," Wendy decided, removing her hands from Natsu's forearm.

"Thank you so much, Wendy!" Lucy cried, falling to the ground in relief. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for Charle. She disappeared while looking for the source of Nirvana, that really creepy magic. She went in that direction. I'm going there now. If you want, you can come in that direction when he's feeling better," Wendy replied. She began walking in the direction she had pointed, and soon vanished from Lucy's sight.

Lucy gave a happy sigh and looked at Natsu. He had gone unconscious from the pain a little before they had caught up with Wendy. According to the blue haired mage, he should be waking soon.

As if on cue, his eyes slowly opened.

"Lucy?" he groaned. Lucy's head snapped to his direction, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Natsu!" she gasped happily. Her face was almost literally sparkling; she looked so happy. But suddenly her face grew angry. "What were you thinking?" she growled.

"I couldn't just let him attack you, Lucy."

"You could have died! I was so worried about you!" she shot back, angry tears filling her eyes.

Natsu was about to apologize for making her cry when she threw herself on him. "Oh, Natsu!" she sobbed. "Don't ever do something like that again! If you die I'll probably end up killing myself!"

"Uh," he stammered. "Why is that?"

"Because!" Lucy yelled. She looked ready to break down. "I- I love you," she whispered fiercely. "I always have and I always will. That's why, Natsu, don't do anything stupid anymore. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

Natsu blinked once, twice, and even thrice without saying anything. He was in pure shock. What had she said? "I love you"? That line he had imagined her saying in his dreams, but had never happened in real life? I love you? She had really said that? He sat up quickly, repeating what she had said through his head.

"Isn't the guy supposed to say that first?" he asked lamely, finally regaining his senses.

"Well it didn't look like you would be saying that anytime soon. And I thought you were going to die when Cuberos bit you. I just felt that I should confess while we're still alive or something."

Natsu laughed, his face full of happiness. "I love you too, Lucy."

She laughed too. "WAIT." She suddenly interrupted, her eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

"I love you, too, Lucy…?" Natsu repeated.

"Really?" Lucy asked, her mouth open in shock.

Natsu took the golden opportunity to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending was a bit abrupt.. Personally I wanted to keep going and have them do more stuff, but I didn't want to make their relationship too intimate. YET. Haha ;D Please check out my other stuff! Feel free to criticize anything you didn't like. Or you can make requests for other stories, if you want. Don't count on it publishing the next day, though. I can't seem to find spare time lately :[<strong>


End file.
